


Why Choose?

by LzSketchDrew



Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, A Heist With Markiplier, Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Character Study, DA is trapped in a mirror, Dark is left in the dark (hah) about the other in the attic, Fuck you Celine, Heist, In which the Y/N from WKM and Heist are the same people, Light and Dark Ipliers, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Reader is also Ace (both in name and sexuality), Reader uses They/Them/we/us pronouns, Same soul, Struggling to find themselves, Tiny Box Tim didn't mean harm, Well - Freeform, Who Killed Markiplier?, Yancy meets well, could be a reader insert, it's explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: All the iplier egos never knew where the mirror in the foyer had came from.If asked, the elder egos would answer that It had always been there.The youngers didn't care or even notice it's presence.The Tiny box did however.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Mark Fischbach
Kudos: 25





	1. Mirror in the foyer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tags later but reader goes by they/them/us/we

It had become habit. Like a faded Memory of a life of a different century, the colors were all wrong and the edges worn torn over with age, a silhouette paced from the inside of the broken glass, the mirror that had greeted guests to the Egos manor. 

Most didn't remember where it came from. 

When asked about the mirror most would answer that it had always been there, even before they had became to be part of the iplier title.

The younger of the egos didn't know the real answer, but they muttered amongst themselves that it had been a past object someone didn't want to let go of, though the object was cracked and dull with age. 

Those who questioned it was greeted with the same reaction. Dark, the second Eldest of the egos and self proclaimed Leader would freeze, his aura reacting negatively to the question. Though he never answered. 

The answer was always unanswered, unless Wilford was in the room and actively listening to the conversation at hand. 

"That's an old friend. They come to visit sometimes. Dont know why they're there." 

It wasn't until the Heist egos (those who had been part of Mark's YouTube original series) that the figure finally wanted out. 

And they pulled the one who could help them closer, beckoning to come to their rescue.

Tiny box Tim had always been around the manor, though the small box never liked to be in the spotlight, and would rather be in the background of projects. 

That didn't stop Mark's community to give him stardom.

Nor did it stop his powers from forming. 

The manor had always had a creepy aura to it. Most of the egos it didn't bother. 

It bothered Tim. 

It bothered Tim a lot, and he never understood why. 

It beckoned him, closer, calling, begging someone, anyone, anything, to help.

Finally, Tim answered.

The tiny box had went to the mirror at the middle of the night, years of the nagging calling echoed in the back of his mind. 

He was met with something he didn't expect. 

The figure, a swarm of shadows and shards that was stuck in the glass, almost as it was also shattered from the inside as well.

"Um... Hi!" The Tiny box tried to be chipper towards the figure stuck in the mirror. "I'm Tim!"

The figure, who seemed to be dragged out of their train of thought, looked towards the shattered glass, noticing the small box they smiled signing. 

"Hi, nice to meet you finally Tim."

"Oh!" Tim smiled wider. "You do hear us! What's your name figure from the Mirror?" 

The figure hesitated, figure flickering almost exactly how dark flickered when he was stressed or caught off guard. 

"There was no reason for a name." They shrugged, signing away. "nor a reason to be called by a name that belongs to someone who is long gone." 

Tim nodded, though not fully understanding what they were talking about. 

"Well what can I call you for the moment." 

"...call me Mirror." The figure stated after a few moment before signing. "Its been so long since there was a use for a name. It might take a while until its comfortable to be called something that fits." 

Tim nodded, power swirled around him, his own power. He wasn't the one who was controlling it. 

Well he didnt think he was. 

Mirror looked nervous, signing again. "Is that normal for you Tim?" 

"N..no." His voice was wary, nervous, but truthful. "It's.. my magic has never done this without me controlling it." Tim noticed the light blue swirling from in front of him towards the mirror, the figure stepped back from their personal prison, a sheer look of fear and confusion flashed across their face. 

Glass shattered as the mirror finally broke, shards flying to the ground as Tim's magic continued to swirl around the box.

The shattered mirror was finally broken to bits. 

The figure was Free.


	2. Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy and Illinois make an appearance cause I need practice writing these characters so this was perfect.

In the morning the foyer was littered with shattered glass, and Tim was hiding. 

The egos pointed at each other, the older ones at least, accusing the others of breaking the mirror in the middle of the night. Wilford seemed to care less about the mirror and the entity that had lived in it.

Dark had been quiet, though his aura did crack upon first seeing the glass bits on the floor. 

It wasn't until later that a new figure emerged from the shadows, more specifically, The attic.

Yancy and Illinois, who were two of the newer egos, had seen the shimmer of the light be reflected as a figure came down the stairs into the kitchen. At first, they didn't recognize the figure, but then Yancy saw a flash of a smile, though small, on the figure's face. 

He recognized that smile. 

"It's Yous! I knew you would show yourself again!" 

The figure smiled wider, raising their hand and signing. "Hello Yancy. It sure has been awhile." Noticing the other in the room they smiled towards the adventurer. "Hi Illinois. Good to see you too." Their tone, as the two read and understood their signing, was melancholy, almost bland in reaction. 

Yancy stood up from his seat, walking towards the dull reflecting figure. "Yous not the one that broke the mirror did yous?"

They didn't look towards his face, though started to sign. "Tim did it. He didn't mean to he was trying to help." 

"Help yous? Don't tell me yous the one who's been stuck in that mirror are yous?" 

Illinois spoke up, looking towards Yancy and the other. "The mirror was Cursed wasn't it?" 

"Long time ago it was cursed, yes." They signed, shrugged, then almost in a panic signed. "Don't tell dark or Wilford. Fuck if they find out tim got me out-" 

Yancy cut off the figure, holding their shaking still signing hands in his own. "Why can't we tell dark or Wilford? They seem to know the most about yous."

They figure huffed, signing. "They haven't seen this soul in a physical without it being in a possessed body in 100 years Yancy." They pulsed a second, signing as an afterthought. "Doubt if Wilford remember anyways." 

Illinois spoke up. "Wait, Possessed? You've possessed people??" 

The figure made an unamused expression towards the ex- adventurer, raising their hands from Yancy's grip to sign. "Illinois, this soul's physical form always changes..." 

Illinois shrugged, fixing his hat. "I still say you talk to one of them Specifically Dark." 

The figure made a motion as if to wave Illinois's words off. "As if Damien would want to talk..." They signed. 

"Damien?" Yancy questioned, noticing the figure freeze when he parroted the name. "Who's damien?" 

"Yancy I dont think that's something we should-" 

The figure waved towards Illinois signing. "No more secrets, not again." They signed, mostly towards themselves. "Damien is one of the souls in Dark, the other is celine. They are the reason this soul can possess others bodies, though it's for a short time for this soul." The figure explained, their balance being shifted to their other foot. Yancy noticing they way their left foot was slightly twisted. 

"That can't be comfortable." Yancy muttered, mostly to himself. "I guess we'll help you keep this secret, but we got to at least tell Dr. Iplier, maybe he can get yous a cane or something to help you around this house, but dark needs to know about you soon-" Yancy cut himself off. "What do you want to go by?" 

"Mirror." The figure replied. "At least until there's a name that's comfortable." 

Yancy nodded, and Illinois nodded too. 

"Nice to meet you Mirror."


	3. Mirrors in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Mirror finally meet, some feelings and headcanons are brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Mirror (who's name is mentioned as Ace within this chapter) was supposed to be emotionally dating damien (a relationship of comfort) during/before WKM. It's not mentioned and I have no current plans to continue this as a series but it's a bit I think yall should know and it could be read as it.

The figure, Mirror, lived in the attic for a week until The dark entity had found out about them. 

Granted, the other egos that known about the figure had been very good with keeping the other entity a secret from the darker Ego. 

It was another sound of Glass shattering that echoed through the house that alerted the older ego to search the house. The others, who agreed to help dark search, only could guess the horror they had gotten themselves into.

Mirror finally had a stable physical form in that past week, one that didn't fade in and out of existence, nor did it looked like looking into a walking breathing Mirror. 

Mirror's figure, the one they had chosen for themselves, was very similar of that of Yan's, though flat chested. They didnt seemed to fit a certain style, but seemed to enjoy more light colored clothing, but always had a simple black accessory that they had found around the manor. Their clothing style was simple yet elegant with a hint of professional, much like Dark's. 

Dark had found Mirror amongst shattered glass in the attic, and though he didn't recognize their form. He knew those eyes. 

He knew that soul. 

"-Ace?" Dark questioned, Damien's blue aura taking over. He stepped forward, until a bitter tone snapped back at him. 

"Don't call us that." Mirror snapped, not looking towards the dark entity. Too soon, but oh so late. Their voice was raw, with a century of screaming into the void and calling for help, their voice had only gotten worse from when Damien had known them in life, before the actor had used them in his sick puppet show. 

Mirror looked to the shattered shards of glass around them on the floor. Dark took another step forward, shined dress shoes shattering a sharp piece of the mirror that the other entity had broken. 

"It's been so long, old friend." Dark started. He didnt notice the red blood stare that the lighter dressed entity shot his way. 

"Dont call us Friends, Damien." The name was shot with venom off their tongue. "You left us in there, you said we had a choice in the matter. You lier." 

"Celine-" 

"Oh yes let's talk about Celine shall we?" Mirror was getting aggressive towards the dark and elder ego. "How you, no not just you, everyone in that forsaken manor agreed with her decisions. How you played the role she wanted to play so perfectly. You said there was a choice Damien. You said you could fix this, to let you in, you could fix everything!" Mirror threw their hands up in the air, haphazardly. 

"Look at yourself Damien. Or should we call you Darkiplier? You're a shell of a man you once held power too. Someone who wanted to do the right thing, make things right in the world." 

"...and you had always been beside me." More of Damien's voice poured out of dark. "Ace I can explain." 

"Don't. Call. Us. Ace." Mirror gritted their teeth. "Don't call us a name of someone's who's been dead and gone for the better half of a century." 

"Then what can I call you?" 

"Call us Mirror." 

"Mirror, I'll admit my intentions were never to trap you in that mirror, nor was it to drag you into the mess within the first place. And mayhaps it was wrong of me to Keep you a secret from the others, since I have a feeling they know of your presence now." 

The figure nodded. 

"I can't begin to apologize for the years of wondering alone, seeing the world grow as you were frozen and forgotten, but I'm willing to try."

"Fine." The figure signed after a second. 

"Mirror first let's clean up this glass." 

"Hey dark?"

"Yes Mirror?" 

"Call me Light."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback is appreciated


End file.
